For Better or worse
by SSA Musical
Summary: Samantha Puckett has kept a secret that only her sister knows. Abused, raped and now pregnant Sam has the choice to go to her girlfriend for help or not. WARNING: Femslash, don't like don't read. Definite Cam involved and maybe other couples also.
1. The Story Begins Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did i would choose Cam to be together when the show started. **

**Please be positive about this story this is my first Cam and first femslash. Be gentle on reviews.**

**_Well most of you should know me I'm Samantha Puckett but my friends call me Sam. I'm mostly abrasive; get bad grades, in and out of juvie. But that was the old me. Ever since I started dating Carly two years ago I have changed my acts. I can keep secrets most of the time. I have a huge secret that no one knows about not even Carly. I usually tell her everything, but not this; I'm just going to tell you now. Ever since my mom was able to pick up a beverage that was alcoholic she has been abusing me. Well I guess I can get to the story_.**

I was in the Shay's loft kissing my girlfriend when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. It was Melanie my older sister. I pulled away and looked at Carly's disappointed face.

"I'm sorry cupcake but mama has to take this." I said. She nodded and said she needed something from her room. I answered my phone.

"Hey princess, what's up?"

Oh, nothing much, just working on homework. How are things with mom?" I started to tear up. "Okay I guess."

Samantha, I know you better than that, have you even told Carly about this?"

"No, I'm scared she'll think of me different or leave me."

"Samantha, trust me, she's your girlfriend. She won't leave you. You need to tell someone about this Sam, you can't let mother abuse you the rest of your life."

"But I can't do anything about it. She even let one of her stupid boyfriends rape me when I tried to tell the cops."

Carly's P.O.V

I don't think she knew but when I got out of my room I heard Sam talking to her sister. I stood there in heartbreak as I heard this from Sam. I didn't know anything about this and she wouldn't tell me? I'm her girlfriend for god's sake. I came downstairs near the end of their conversation and wrapped my arms around Sam's waist comfortingly yet protectively.

Sam

I felt someone's arms around me that felt like Carly's so I knew I had to end my phone call.

"Listen, Mel I need to get going, yeah see you on Monday. Love ya."

I ended the call and looked at Carly.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me?" she said.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her tenderly.

"Enough to know why you hate your mother so much."

I started to feel sick and nauseous but I wanted to kiss Carly really bad.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I got up off the couch.

Carly followed and held onto my hair as I threw up. I brushed my teeth and left Carly in the bathroom. "Sam… Sam…. Sam!"

We sat down on the couch and I started crying. "Shh, baby it's going to be okay. Have you had your period yet?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Here let's go get a pregnancy test for you. Okay?"

I nodded. We walked down to the nearest drug store and got a test. I was really nauseous when we got out of the store and almost fainted. Carly picked me up and walked home. When we got in her apartment we sat on her couch.

"Now when did the rape happen?" She asked.

"I don't know, three maybe two months ago?" I said

"Let's go get you checked out okay?" She said. I nodded.

**Well I hope you like it. Tell me if you want me to continue this. Please gentle reviews :) I will even give virtual brownies.**


	2. Authors Notes

Authors note:

Let me know in the reviews if you want Sam to have a boy, girl or twins. Name suggestions would help to (First Middle) I will decide who' name suggestions I should use thanks


	3. iCare about you

**Well here is the official chapter two everybody. Hope you like it.**

Carly's P.O.V

As we walked into the pregnancy clinic I held Sam's hand comfortingly. A nurse called us in 20 minutes later and asked Sam some questions. They soon did some tests to verify if she was pregnant. "Well we took some tests and the result was…Congrats Samantha you're ten weeks along with twins."

Twins? "How was she not able to tell?" I asked.

"Well, it's different with each woman, sometime you notice it sometimes. It might be hard to tell what the genders are but would you like to know? " We nodded. "Well, it looks like baby number one is a girl and so is baby number two is a girl also."

Awesome, two little girls that will get to know me. We left s little later and saw Spence working on a project.

"Hey Spence, can we talk to you." I asked.

"Sure what's up?" he asked.

"Well Um is it okay if Sam lives with us?" I asked.

"Well she lives with us otherwise anyway. But why are you asking?" He asked.

"Well you see here, Sam got raped by one of her mother's stupid boyfriends." I said. "You two are still dating right."

We nodded. "Awesome, well of course she can live with us, but she has to sleep on the couch, okay. He asked.

"Yeah-"Sam started off but I cut her off and said "That, won't actually work because, well, she's you know…pregnant, and I need to make sure that my girlfriend is comfortable while she goes through this. Okay Spence?" I asked.

He nodded and went to get some more sculpture crap. "So have you thought of any names for our little girls?" I asked.

"I have thought of a few."

We thought of the names Xandria Melanie, Xenia Spencer, Amanda Carly, Lillian Taylor, Alyson Olivia, and Miranda. But we chose Amanda Carly Puckett and Alyson Olivia Puckett.

Sam's P.O.V

I really didn't know how I would be able to care of twins but I had my adorable, caring, sweet girlfriend to help me with the twins. I really truly love Carly and want her to be mine forever, but I don't really know how to put how I feel into words so I can propose to her. I hope I can get spencer's help with what I plan to do. I then saw Carly come in with a smile on her face, which led me to confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out sooner. She said.

I got out of my seat and followed Carly upstairs and saw a room full of baby necessities, two cribs, and purple and green polka dots on the walls with little butterfly prints on it. I looked in awe and surprise as Carly had a worried look on her face.

"You did all of this for me?" I finally asked. She nodded as she wrapped her hands around my waist and smiled.

"Why? I don't deserve this much done." I said. She shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"But you do deserve this, so do our little girls. Well I mean if you think I could replace your rapist as the father figure but as another mother". She said.

"Are you nuts, in my eyes you are the only one that could possibly handle mini me's." I said.

"As I was saying, I really care about you and the twins and want you to see how much I can do for you while you're in this state. So I didn't know what exactly you wanted but I assembled everything all by hand and without any help." She said.

"You are amazing, you know that cupcake?" I asked.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said.

I noticed she was really exhausted so I lead us to her room and she fell asleep. I did the same thing a few minutes later. Monkey see monkey do.

**Well here's the end of another chapter. Thank you to those of you who suggested names and what the sex should be. I would've chosen all of them but I would have to give really long names to twins. Please don't take this against anything and not continue to read my story. If you can tell me which person should be the one to propose latter in the story. That would help greatly. Thanks to all of you really great readers :D. I promise if i get the chance i will make the next chapter longer. ~Blushyskittle :D P.S. If you can please reach up tat least 2+ reviews for me to keep going.**


	4. Telling Freddie

**Here is chapter three. And to somebody's request I got Freddie in here.**

Freddie's P.O.V

I walked in Carly's apartment and only saw spencer there.

Crap, now this isn't going to end well. _Okay, stay calm, Freddie._ "Hey Spence, where's Carly and Sam?" I asked. "Well they went to doctors to get some meds for Carly. He said.

"Well, okay, I'll see you later. I said as I walked out.

I knew Carly and Sam were meant to be a couple way before they knew it and I helped hook them up. Besides I've got my eyes on someone else.

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V<p>

As Sam was getting a rape kit done Carly was thinking of a way for her to testify if this ever goes to court. But, she was thinking of a way to propose to Sam also. Today wasn't a special day but she really wanted Sam to be her's forever.

After Sam came out from the room in her street clothes they went back to Carly's apartment.

"Hey Spence, were back." Carly said.

"Okay, Freddie came looking for you guys." He said.

"Really, what did he want?" She asked. "Not sure but I do know that you really need to tell him about the baby." He said.

"Why, Frederica isn't the father so why should he know?" Sam asked.

"Because he is your guy's best friend and he helped you get together." He said. Carly turned to Sam and held her hand.

"He is right Sammy, he does have a right to know even though he isn't the father." She said.

Sam sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Cupcake do you mind getting Fredward?" she asked.

"Okie dokie." She said as kissed her cheek and left to get Freddie.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

When Carly came back with the nub I had a hopeful smile hiding. I really hoped he wouldn't go all bazar on us and want to kill my mother like Carly wants to. Freddie sat down by spencer and Carly took her place by me and held my hand.

"So what did you guys need to tell me?" Freddie asked.

"Well, Fredachino I really need you to just stay calm when I tell you this, but I…I…I'm..." Carly squeezed my hand comfortingly for support.

"I'm pregnant, Freddie." I sat there in nervousness while there was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh Cliff hanger. I hate these but I decided there should be one anyway. Let me know in the reviews who you want Freddie to have a crush on but it can't be Carly nor Sam (Sorry if you read my profile you would understand why I don't want you to pick Sam for Freddie's crush) AN: Melanie will be coming to the story soon. Also one more item of matters do you want me to do a Victorious fan fic or and iCarly and Victorious crossover? So your choices for Freddie's Crush can be Melanie, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, or Brad (if you're okay with gay couples). Brad might come in the story too so just a heads up. Thanks, Blushyskittle out :)<strong>


	5. Am I that Obvious?

**Chapter four is finally up! :D**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de iCarly. Me gustaría que hice cuando. Sadness. (It's spanish for I Do NOT own iCarly. I wish i did)**

Freddie's P.O.V

I was staring at Sam with pure confusion and rage. Who would hurt my best friend?

"Who did this to you?' I asked.

"One of my mother's Italian boyfriends." She said.

"Do you remember his name?" Spencer asked.

"I think his name was Francisco Delcisco." She replied.

Carly clenched her free fist and was heartbroken at the same time.

"Well, what are you going to do about the baby?" I asked.

"You mean babies, nub, I'm having twins" Sam corrected.

Carly calmed down and smiled, "We're keeping them." She said.

Carly's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it my babies would be half Italian half American.

This is exciting; I finally have an excuse to learn Italian!

I still need to get a ring for Sam so I can propose to her. Maybe I'll ask her in Italian.

"Hey, Spence can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You're going to ask me permission to ask Sam to marry her when you already can?" He asked.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

He nodded. I hugged him and said thank you.

I am so ready to just ask her but it has to be special. I'll give it a go on Monday.

Monday came by fast and Melanie and Brad came over.

Carly finally got a ring for Sam the day before and decided to ask Melanie if she could marry Sam.

"Hey, Mel I mustache you question." **(If you need to PM me so I can help you understand)**.

"Yea, my future sister in law?" Melanie asked.

"God, have I been that obvious?" Carly said annoyed.

Mel nodded. Carly sighed in distress, but soon smiled and hugged her girlfriend's sister.

Brad has had a crush on Melanie for quite some time but he had a bigger crush on Freddie.

Freddie walked over to Brad and smiled.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"It's going great." Brad said.

He turned to Freddie and asked, "Have you had crush on someone that might like you back?" Freddie nodded.

Brad walked closer to Freddie which made his heart beat faster than it should.

By instinct Freddie slowly leaned in and kissed Brad, who returned the favor instantaneously. Freddie used so much love and compassion that when Carly was about to go in the iCarly studio she saw them kissing. She smiled brightly knowing that Freddie was finally over her. It always annoyed her when her would follow her around and ask her out every other minute. She left still smiling. When the two nerds pulled away for breath Brad asked "How long have you liked me?"

"Ever since I met you at the interview for interns to work with iCarly." Freddie replied.

Brad smiled brightly and Freddie asked "Will you go out with me?"

Brad nodded and smiled wider. Freddie kissed Brad's cheek before holding out his hand to him.

"Are you sure about this, I mean telling them about us this soon?" Brad asked.

"I'm pretty sure one of the girls must've seen us so we might as well, but if you don't want to I completely understand." He said with care. Brad smiled and said yes.

Carly's P.O.V

I was really happy Freddie had finally found someone he could actually give all of his attention to. I walked in my room and saw Sam talking to Mel. I smiled and walked over to them and wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's waist and kissed her neck.

"Sam, I think someone is trying to get your attention." Mel said.

I shook my head and said, "I just wanted to hold my sweet girlfriend."

Sam turned around to face me and kissed my lips softly. "Hey cupcake, what's up?" she asked.

"Well I think someone has finally found some to love besides me." I said happily.

"Who?" she asked.

"I saw Freddie and Brad kissing in the iCarly studio. But enough of that I need to ask you something."

I told Melanie to turn on a little tune. Sam recognized the song that I sung at the wedding in Wisconsin.

"Sam, I know there have been times where we might have felt alone, but the day I met you my life changed completely, but when you asked me to be your girlfriend three years ago tomorrow I was really ecstatic. But now it's my turn to be the one to have the nervousness of a lifetime."

I paused and fiddled around in my pocket for the ring. Once I found the ring I slowly knelt down on one knee and opened the box.

I heard Sam gasp, I really wanted to chuckle but this is a very special moment.

"Samantha Michelle Puckett, will you marry me?" Melanie was starting to tear up as Sam nodded happily. I smiled brightly and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you, Sammy." I said.

"I love you too, cupcake." She said. Mel was overloaded with joy and said, "I'm so happy for you Sam!"

She gave me a heartwarming hug. I chuckled lightly but smiled.

"I'm glad you're really happy for us, cause I couldn't have done this without you or Spence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay end of chapter four I'm really sorry if i didn't make the proposal really too special but I was really tired from skiing today (I need to get used to it because where I live skiing is a really popular winter sport. if you want to guess what state i'm talking about send it in the review or PM me) Anyway I tried my best to get it longer so yep.<strong>


	6. iGet Attacked

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly!**

**Here's chappie five**

The next few days were rough for Carly and Sam since the day Sam revealed her rapists name. Carly was looking up on the internet and saw what name Sam's rapist was known for; he was also 'The jumper'. He's known to come back and attack his victims. So far none of them has survived the attacks.

Carly was freaking out at this moment. She then heard muffled screams coming from her brother's room. She slightly looked in and saw her Sam get attacked by her rapist. Immediately she went in and kicked him in the face. Soon he came back up and kicked Carly in the stomach which blew her over.

Sam was watching in horror while her fiancé was fighting to save the girl she loved. She called 911 and told them what was happening. Carly never thought this would be neither easy nor not too difficult for her to handle. She punched him many times in the face before she got hit in the head with Spencer's bat and shot in the leg and stomach. She fell limb after the blow to her head and lost consciousness.

Sam decided to hold him back from hurting Carly any longer. When the police came shortly after Carly was losing a lot of blood. Sam had tied her rapist and ran to Carly's side holding her hand. She used her free hand to give pressure on her stomach. The police arrested her rapist and the paramedics took Carly to the hospital hoping to save Carly's life. Sam called Spencer and Freddie and told him to meet her at the hospital.

Sam was checked out just to make sure the twins and she was okay. Carly was in surgery with no further updates other than she doesn't look too good. She began to fear the worst for her. She now realized why Carly did that for her, because she really did care for her. She smiled sadly knowing she would be here for a while. Spencer, Freddie, and Brad came running in to the hospital and came towards Sam.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked.

She nodded but said; "I'm fine, but Carly's not. She's still in surgery and I haven't heard any updates from the doctor."

She started to tear up when Spencer took her in his arms. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well I was just in your room to get the milk carton in your shower and then my rapist surprised me and started to attack me.

Before I knew Carly comes in and kicks him in the face. He came back by kicking her in the stomach. Carly soon started to punch him in the face but only to get hit in the head and shot in the stomach and leg." She said.

Spencer clenched his teeth and fists when he heard his little sister was hurt.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

Several hours later the doctor finally came out and told us the update on Carly.

"So how is she doctor?" I asked.

"Well, she's a very tough girl that for sure. She stable and made it out of surgery, but she has three cracked ribs and a concussion. For now she's in a coma, for who knows how long I don't know, but she's also lucky that her baby survived." I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well one of the bullets missed and hit her in the arm causing it to break. But if her attacker aimed right the bullet would've killed the baby."

Still confusion ran through my mind. "But how did she get pregnant?" Fredwardo asked.

"Well, we are pretty sure she was raped because she was still a virgin. We also assume her attacker raped her a little while before she was attacked. But, we could be wrong and it could be someone close to her."

I nodded as I understood what happened. "Well how far along is she?" I asked.

"She's four weeks along. You guys can visit her if you want but only one at a time. I can have someone show you to her room if you'd like." He said as he left.

"Sam, you should go because she'll probably want to see you when she wakes up." Brad said.

Spencer and Freddie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first." I said.

I walked in and saw Carly laying there lifeless. I ran up to her and held her hand. I looked at her bruised cheek and kissed it softly.

"Please wake up sweetheart, I'm fine, so are the twins. I really need you baby, I can't raise two kids on my own. You have a baby that needs you too. I'm really grateful you saved mine and the babies' life, but we really need you.". I kissed her had before falling asleep.

Carly's P.O.V

_Where am I and why am I hooked up to wires? I must be in a hospital, wait why can't I feel my body? Where's Sam? Is she okay? Are the twins okay? I need to wake up._ I tried to flutter my eyes or move something but I couldn't. I really hope Sam and the twins are okay. I'm really worried about Sam and the twins.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Next day<strong>)

Freddie's P.O.V

I saw the doctor come up to me and started talking. "So well, do you know whose Carly's family is?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but why do you need them? Is Carly okay?" I started to panic.

"Well, it's just if she doesn't wake up soon we'll have to take her off life support." I raised an eyebrow.

"Carly, is a really tough girl. I've known her for a long time. Just give her some time." I said.

He nodded and left. I went in and said "Sam, you need to get something to eat."

She shook her head.

"Sam, you need to eat. The babies need to get some food and so do you." I said firmly.

She sighed and turned to face me.

"I will not leave Carly out of my sight! Not after what happened. I can't lose her Freddie, she's everything to me. I can't raise the twins by myself. And she has a baby on the way that's depending on her; I don't know what I'd do without her Freddie!" She said while sobbing uncontrollably.

I've never seen Sam like this. I held my arms out to her which she immediately accepted and held her close.

"I know you don't want to lose her Sam, but she's tough. When I asked her if I could help set up the nursery she declined and said she could do it herself. Your cupcake is really strong; she can make it out of this. You just need to believe she can. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Anyways, Carly will make it out of this coma state she's in, I promise."

I kissed her forehead as she let out the tears. _Well how about that Sam isn't always so tough after all._

**So thats the end of chapter five. Surprise! Bet you didn't think I would have Carly pregnant also did you? Well, so there's gonna be 2 votes; First one is if you want Carly to die or survive. Second one is Weather Carly she have a boy or a girl if she still lives. (Which I'm going to make sure she does). Sorry I haven't updated lately I've had a tough time with school. So you still have a couple of chances to guess what Sate i live in unless you read the review from my friend. **

**~Blushyskittle out!**


	7. iTell Carly

As the weeks pass by Sam kept getting worried about if Carly would make it or not. Sam realized so many new things about Carly it wasn't funny. Carly laying there lifeless, Sam felt helpless and not full of hope. She looked at Carly and sighed sadly. She didn't know how she would handle anything with Carly gone. Freddie came in a few times but stayed at school for AV club and other afterschool activities with Brad.

_Carly's thoughts_

_Am I still in this ridged place? This is ridiculous, I mean come on really? This is like creep zone. I really want to get up and see if my Sammie's okay. Please god, I've been really good. I can't just leave now. Suddenly I see a light and see my mom and a little child in her arms who looks just like me. I felt like I was in the middle of nowhere._

_"Mom?" What am I doing here"?_

_'Carlotta, you are here because you are in a state where you are in between of dying and living. As far as I am seeing you aren't letting yourself go back.' She sighed. 'The truth is you need to be down there, you have a girlfriend and two beautiful girls that need you, In fact you have a child of your own that needs you to down there so it can be loved by it's wonderful mother. They all need you to be down there for them. You aren't ready to come up here yet.'_

_My eyes widened at the sentence saying I have a child of my own that needs me._

_"So you're saying I'm pregnant?" She nodded._

_I started panicking; "How am I going to be a good mother without any experience?"_

_I felt her hand on my shoulder and she said 'you'll do fine sweetie, I'm sure of it.'_

_I nodded then felt something that I thought I wouldn't feel for a while. My mother gently put the little child in my arms. I started to tear up. I looked down at my child and smiled. I then saw my mother holding another one it looked like me but had Sam's eyes._

_"Wait I have a kid after this one?"_

_She nodded but looked back near another figure holding a little boy's hand._

_"Is that Great Grammy Shay?"_

_She nodded again and picked up the little boy. "Who's this, Mom?"_

_She smiled._

_'Remember when I told you that you would be a big sister?' I nodded._

_'Well I had a miscarriage and died soon later remember?' I nodded sadly. She lifted my head up and said 'this is you little brother, Carls.' I smiled and noticed the light._

_"Mom, what's going on?" She smiled and said 'It's time for you to get back to Sam and the twins. I love you, remember that okay baby?' I nodded and smiled. I knew I was ready to go back to Sam._ I opened my eyes slightly and gently squeezed Sam's hand.

Sam's P.O.V

I felt Carly squeeze my hand when I noticed her eyes open slightly. "Carly?" I asked.

Her eyes opened fully and looked towards me and smiled. "Hey, Sammie." She said.

I smiled brightly and kissed her.

I pulled away and said "I was so worried that you might've died. I'm so glad you alive Carly."

She chuckled and smiled wider and said "I wouldn't leave you Sam; I need to help you with the twins and the new baby. I can't leave yet."

I asked "So, you know?" She nodded "I know a lot of things I didn't know before." She said.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked interested.

"Well, I saw my mother; my great Grammy Shay, a little boy and two little infants that looked just like me but one of them had your eyes."

My eyes widened "Who was the little boy?" I asked.

She sighed and said "My little brother, who died before he was born. I was about three when that happened."

I nodded holding her hand for comfort. She sighed again and said "I wanted to surprise you later on but I Guess this can't wait either."

Really, she knows how I don't do surprises. "Just tell me Carls." I said.

She nodded and said "You aren't the only one having a kid."

My eyebrow went up and I asked "So, you're having a kid also?" She nodded.

"Oh god, this is going to be crazy for us." I said.

She nodded and laid her hand on her stomach and smiled, "But at least we will still have kids that are beautiful. Right Sam?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded and said "You are absolutely right. But it's sad because we can't have sex." I said the last part with a pout.

She laughed and smiled. "You really think I'm going to let that pass me?" she asked.

I shook my head and lay my hand on her stomach "We're just going to need a baby sitter for the girls when this kid comes." She nodded.

I leaned down and kissed her passionately when Freddie came in.

Freddie's POV

I came in to check and see if Sam needed anything when I see Sam and Carly…Wait Carly's awake! Yes! Finally. I coughed to get their attention. They looked up at me and just blushed. 'Great to see you awake Carls. Let me just tell Spence and the doctor. They nodded. I left them alone after that. I smiled and thought 'Spencer owes me fifteen bucks.

Carly's P.O.V

Even though I was scared to have a baby I knew I would be okay. I hope at it is a boy so Sam can teach him how to…skateboard? Yeah, but the one thing he would have is two awesome mothers and two awesome uncles.

Spencer and the doctor came in shortly after. He came and checks my vitals and smiled. "Well, you're recovering great Miss. Shay; it seems to be you can slightly see the gender of the baby." Spencer's eyes widened but smiled.

"So you are having a girl.

I smiled brightly and looked at Sam who smiled just as brightly.

(Btw Sam is 20 weeks along now and Carly is now 14 weeks along. I don't know really.) "Carly can be checked out today, but she needs to get some rest and not too much movement for a while." I nodded. Spencer went to go check me out while Sam brought me a pair of clothes to change into.

A little while after we got to the apartment, I realized we forgot about iCarly for quite some time. "Sam?" I asked

"Yeah Cupcake?" She replied.

"Are we still going to do iCarly or what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, while you were in a coma we decided it's best to take a break for a while. Is that okay with you?" She asked. I nodded.

"I think we should do online school. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Why's that?" I sighed

"Well, it's just we're going to have to take care of 3 babies and they will take most of our time." She nodded.

**So sorry for not getting this done on time this should've been in yesterday but I had to work on science fair. I hope you won't get too crazy with me for adding another surprise to it. I'm sorry about the confusion about the rewrite. I didn't think Carly needed to have twins also.**


	8. Won't be continuing

I'm afraid to say this but I can't continue this story I don't have a clue what to do for this story anymore. I've been so focused on my Harry Potter story and how I can work on that, but these iCarly stories aren't my inspiration anymore. I'm also starting my ninth grade year so I'm going to be super busy. Sorry guys


End file.
